L90 SPAAW
The L90 SPAAW (S'elf '''P'ropelled 'A'nti-'A'''ircraft '''W'eapon) is a Sirian tracked self-propelled air defence system. Overview Role & Design The L90 is intended to provide highly mobile medium to short range air defences for Sirian units in all weather. By forming part of the integrated air defence system umbrella, it can deprive a potential opponent of the ability to exploit air power. The main targets envisaged for the L90 are low flying aircraft/aerospacecraft, helicopters, and missiles. Armament The L90 utilises a hybrid missile-gun arrangement. This allows it to perform equally well at medium and short ranges. Its gun armament consists of four 30mm autorailcannons. Their high rate of fire allows them to fill the sky with projectiles. The rounds used by the L90 detonate and fling shrapnel in all directions. In order to avoid tipping off enemy aircraft (or indeed aerospacecraft), the explosives in the shells are smokeless. This means the only real signs of being engaged by a L90 are spotting tracers or picking up sensor emissions. Although the L90 is primarily intended to engage aerial threats, its cannons' high rate of fire makes for a potent anti-personnel or anti-light armour tool. This can make attempts to engage a L90 on the ground without heavy weapons or armour support a dangerous proposition. The missiles handle longer range engagements. Designated GA-8 Sharpshooter, the design is a medium range thrust vectoring hypersonic missile. The missile uses a modular seeker, which means that depending on load-out they may track targets either via radar, laser, or infrared. A typical "war load" for a L90 contains a mixture, so that if a target cannot be engaged by one method then it can be engaged by another seeker type. Accurate fire can be achieved by both weapons on the move, though the crew have to be mindful to avoid accidentally breaking lock by (for example) placing a building between them and the target. Sensors The L90 can utilise three sensor types. These are radar, optical guidance, and infrared. However, the most common method is the first, with optical and IR guidance providing back-up. The L90's sensors are capable of sensor fusion, disseminating what they can detect to other air defence systems within range. This allows units to set up ambushes or pass on targeting data to systems that are better placed to engage the threat. A typical tactic might be as follows: only one L90 out of a group scans the skies, but upon detecting a target it transmits data to other L90s. These then use the scanning L90's data (updated via datalink) to engage without ever switching their own sensors on. Furthermore, the L90 can predict the flight path of targets if they manage to reach cover or concealment, automatically laying the turret on its predicted flightpath if necessary. Defences Although well protected by air defence system standards, the L90's main defence is never getting hit in the first place. It does this by utilising ECM, as well as its mobility. It can utilise its anti-missile capabilities to shoot down incoming missiles, but this is something done only as the last line of defence once all else has failed. As the L90 does not actively seek out ground engagements, it is fitted with smoke grenade dischargers to allow it to break contact and reposition away from enemy ground forces. Mobility Like the L416 its chassis is based on, the L90 has good off-road performance and it is capable of amphibious operation. Variants * '''L90N: Standard version of the L90. * '''L90R: '''Export version. Used by the Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Sirian Vehicles Category:Vehicles